A new anima time
by Tater.the.psycho.cat
Summary: The gang meets some new interesting flower named anima who dream of having a nice anima surrounding, no guys in their little village deep in a woods and many mysteries surround them. Will they stay or leave behind broken hearts? I don't even know how long it will be but there will be solved puzzles and romance! Pls read if I get 10 reviews I'll turn it into a manga on deviant art


**Me: this is my second Anima fan fic! I made it so I could have twice the friends and adventure and plot!**

**Husky: just begin the story, blonde**

**Me: I am a short haired brunette, and am proud of it, shut up!**

**Husky: Jacki doesn't own the original cast but she does own her oc flower people and plot.**

* * *

It was a stormy night with the guys.  
"We should find a place to stay" said Husky, a 13 year old with feminine features, light blue eyes and short silver hair.  
"I'm starving, lets eats!" complained Cooro, a 13 year old boy with medium black hair, and big brown eyes.  
"Stop complaining please Corro, you're making me hungry" whined Nana, a 12 year old girl, with long blond hair and green eyes.  
"...There's a hut over there..." Senri pointed out. After they all arrived they noticed it was a 5 room hut.  
"Dibs on my own room, and no one can enter" Nana said.  
"I'm going for a walk, this all seems suspicious, a hut in the middle of a woods and is cleaned top to bottom" Husky said.  
" I'm going for a flight searching for some food" Cooro said :3. Senri and Nana went into a room with a hole in the ground.  
"Why is there a hole?" Nana asked.  
"To prevent burning the house on rainy days" Senri replied. They gathered fire wood and sat waiting for Cooro and Husky.  
With Husky-

After I left the hut, I followed a short trail to a field with multiple things growing in it. There were carrots, wheat, rice, lavender, daisies, and lots more. I looked around to find a creek with a little bridge over it and crossed to the other side until suddenly I fell into the water.  
"Wtf" I shouted. No one came as I tried to move. I was stuck, in a fish net. 'Seriously? A fish net of all things?' I thought. I saw a animal move around the hole.  
"Oi, come here" I demanded. To my surprise it slowly crept closer. It was a black cat with a bell attached to a white ribbon around its neck.  
"Bad luck, help me out!" I demanded. The cat just stood there with a mischievous grin, but then cut the net. A white cat with the same color then bit the net as a panther was swimming towards me.  
"Mreooooow" the white cat meowed at the black cat. The black one hissed back in reply, then got hit in the head and whimpered. The little black cat jumped in and grabbed a rope and threw it at the white one. The white cat pulled it up to show it was the other end of the net. As the black cat clawed its way back up, it helped the white one pull the rope up.  
"Why is there a white and black cat?" I asked as I climbed out. Just as I got out the panther bit the net forcing it down the creek. I stared at the two little cats in disbelief. 'They knew that cat was coming and helped me out' I thought.  
"Your welcome!" the black cat spoke. I stared at it for a few seconds.  
"Anima?" I guessed.  
"Yeah, we have some friends around here and guessed you were staying in the spare hut" the white one replied as it ran to a cherry tree, to reveal a basket of fruit. After I got a closer look at them they looked a lot different, or at least as different two cats can get. The black cat had short fur, a white ribbon and bloody red eyes, as the white cat had small grey spots, medium fur, a red ribbon and bright blue eyes.  
"We turn into cats after smelling fish or catnip" the black one continued " and I'm not a black cat, I'm a cub black panther"  
"I'm actually, what most animals refer to, a newly born snow leopard" the white one quietly added.  
"I'm a fish anima" I replied.  
"This is for you and your friends" the snow leopard pulled the basket into my hand. Her collar had, not a bell, but a Sakura charm.  
"So are you sisters or something?" I asked.  
"Cousins" the black panther replied. They slowly crept away after that. I don't know what their names are! I should have asked!  
"What are your names?" I yelled into the orchard of trees. 'No reply, I'll probably never meet them again' I thought to myself as I slowly started my way back to the hut.  
Now Cooro-  
I ran the opposite way as Husky, to come across a small lake. In the middle were 2 girls and on the side beach were 2 others.  
"Hi, I'm Cooro know where I can find some food?" I asked them.  
"Hi I'm Lilac a purple fish anima, this is Clover a green fish anima" a girl with short silver hair like Huskys but a bit longer, a purple fin and purple eyes swam closer. Behind her was a girl with long green braided hair, green eyes and a green fin, and on their shoulders were a square like spiral.  
"Names Spring Starflower, call me either, I have a blue bird anima, and that's Jersey Lily, a pink bird anima" Starflower said. Starflower and Lily both had long hair and a mark like Cooro's but on there backs and were mirrored. Starflower's hair was blond and her eyes were blue like the sky, while Lily had pink hair and eyes like a flamingo.  
"There are others but they are away at the moment, you and your friends can stay here for as long as you like and join our little community of anima, if you want" Clover said.  
"Some of us leave to scout other anima and bring them here, so you are welcome to stay as well, imagine all the friends you could have and then we might become our own nation and stop slavery!" Lily pointed out.  
"We'll think about it" Cooro said. The girls looked happy to hear they are considering on staying.  
"Some of the others gathered the welcoming basket and gave it to your Husky friend" Starflower added.  
"Yay! I'll see you all later!" Cooro yelled as he ran back to the hut.

* * *

**Me: I think I did well, now I can get over my past writers block!**

**Husky: or get even more than before**

**Me: I will just start another story then**

**Cooro: Jacki wants lots of reviews cause if its really good to all of you she will star posting it on deviantart as a manga, she will check once a week and if a chapter gets 10 reviews she will post 5 pages onto it under a different name. So pls review!**


End file.
